In recent times, it has become more common for consumers to conduct transactions by using an automated terminal rather than person-to-person. The reasons for this are varied, but include the needs to reduce labor costs, reduce transaction errors and increase transaction speed.
In one example, consumers can utilize a self check-out terminal at a supermarket or retail store. In these environments, paper currency, i.e., banknotes or cash, is still extensively used. After the consumer presents his or her goods to the terminal, cash is deposited in a bill validator, which stacks the bills into a cassette after identification and verification. When it comes time to remove cash from the cassette(s), workers remove the stacks of bills and transport them accordingly. The current transport process requires that the workers directly handle and view the cash stored in the cassette.
From the merchant's point of view, cash can present problems associated with security and efficient handling. Unlike non-currency financial instruments such as credit cards, debit cards, checks and the like, which are generally integrated with a computerized banking system, cash is inherently liquid and requires no centralized authorization. Thus, notwithstanding the various security measures in use, from the instant cash is removed from the cassette(s), its anonymous and liquid nature makes cash a persistent and tempting target for pilferage, misappropriation and theft.